


Why Did You Save Me?

by ZeSinisterBunny



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Cutting, Depression, Lustful Jasper, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Jasper, Rape, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slightly Insane Jasper, Suicide Attempt, possessive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:10:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2287952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeSinisterBunny/pseuds/ZeSinisterBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dursleys have forced Harry to move to Forks, Washington to keep him away from the wizarding world. The abuse have gotten much more fierce and horrible than ever before, when Harry thought he was in last moments as he got the razor blade a very certain handsome vampire saved him, or did he? (Being rewritten. Currently discontinued)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please at the end tell me what you think!  
> Please review it keeps me motivated and lets me know it should be continued.

Harry sobbed inside his cupboard beneath the stairs as quietly as he could, the Dursleys were asleep, probably quite satisfied with everything, but he was devastated!

Earlier Uncle Vernon had delivered some horrible news to young Harry who was going to his second year at Hogwarts soon, well, suppose to be.

~Flashback~

"Come to the kitchen, Boy!" Harry could hear his Uncle Vernon's sadistic voice coming from outside his cupboard. Climbing out slowly prepared to jump back in as quickly as possible to try and avoid a beating, but he wasn't there surprisingly, he was actually in the kitchen.

Harry slowly crept into the kitchen eyeing his uncle with suspicion, what was he being called in here for?

"Don't lurk in the doorway, boy!" He yelled at me which caused me to flinch slightly and rush out of by the door way 

"Yes, Uncle Vernon?" Harry asked, his hands intertwined and thumbs tapping against each other nervously as Harry glanced up at his red faced Uncle.

His Uncles face turned into a sick looking grin, his moustache ends rising with it as if it was smiling sickly as well, was he going to be beat again? Last time he almost died, the only reason they didn't let him is because they needed their little slave to remain along with them.

"We have news, Harry, we're all moving away to Forks, Washington and you are NEVER coming back to Hogwarts AGAIN, boy!" He laughed sickly, like it was a sick joke which it was to him, he liked seeing that devastated look on his filthy nephew's face.

You could hear Dudley's quiet laughter that sounded quite like a pigs snort emerge from the hall "You hear that, Harry?! You are never going to see your friends or school again!" He snorted.

After that Vernon proceeded to remove a whip that seemed to come out out of no where (Though it was probably hiding behind all that fat Vernon carries around with him.)

He got up and Harry nervous backed away but then got a shove from behind causing him to go slamming into the ground in front of his Uncle Vernon and that's when the first lash came, then the second, then the third, and so on and his Auntie, Uncle and Cousin all laughed as he cried, bleeding, on the ground.

~Flashback End~

*2 Days later*

Harry woke up in the morning, his cupboard door being knocked on loudly as you could hear his Aunt outside yelling at him to get up as Dudley ran up and down the stairs yelling loudly "GET UP, HARRY, GET UP! IT'S MOVING DAY! THE DAY YOU GET TAKEN AWAY FROM ALL YOUR FRIENDS!!!" He yelled excitedly then as soon as Harry opened the door Dudley pulled him out and slammed him against the wall.

"None of that today, Dudley, we have to make sure he doesn't have any visible bruises on him." They heard Vernon call from the kitchen causing Dudley to give out a short whine but then stopped.

He carried on with his usual morning routine, cooking food for the Dursleys and having to watch them pig out on it all while he got nothing but a glass of old chunky rotten milk and a mouldy banana.

Leaving for the airport was the saddest moment of all, he had to leave any chance of him getting back to Hogwarts.

He wondered what his friends would say or think, would they just forget about him or would they wonder where he was and if they would try and contact him... It was sad to think about it.

*****Why Did You Save Me?*****

Jasper laid next to Alice staring up at they starry night, a cool breeze swept throughout the meadow they were laying in.

Their hands were intertwined, to most this moment would be perfect, but yet it wasn't, Jasper felt off, he was engaged to Alice after proposing to her just a month earlier and their wedding was do in less than 2 weeks.

He couldn't deny his love for Alice, but he begin to question his love when he begin to think at night about a lone boy. He would close his eyes, not to sleep since he couldn't, but just to think, something he did often at night as if he were and could dreaming and each time it always had one boy in it.

All he could ever remember was these magnificent emerald green eyes that he so much wanted to see I'm person but there was a dark side to it all, there was always a dark side to them, he would be screaming and crying, everything was always black at that part but still, he always knew he was being beat by the screams of the boy.

He always wanted so desperately to save the boy but how could he? Especially when it was just a figment of his imagination, the only other person who knew was Edward, the mind reading vampire who he made vow to never to another living soul.... Or dead one since they did live as vampires who were technically just moving corpses....

Sitting up he turned to look at Alice "I'm heading back now." He spoke before two arms wrapped around his left arm, the side she was laying on. "But, Jasper, the fun is only beginning...." She whispered as she pulled him on top of her and they got pulled into a loving passionate kiss with each other and further.

*****Why Did You Save Me?*****

Harry had gotten off the plane, gotten his luggage (His Trunk which they only let him keep to try and keep the boy quite from telling anyone.) and then they were off to their new house.

They ride was long and boring, and quite hurtful, Dudley kept punching and hitting Harry as soon as they got into the car already leaving marks and bruises along his pale weak body.

"Take this, and that! This too!" Dudley would yell as if he was in some magnificent fight scene in a movie or something.

Getting to their house it was quite large but he knew he would only be getting the smallest thing that could fit his small amount of stuff into.

Walking inside, Vernon and Petunia instantly begin to search out the smallest room while Dudley stood by Harry taunting him about it, but Harry was too sad to acknowledge it at all really.

Around 10 minutes later Vernon appeared and grabbed Harry by his messy raven hair and pulled him somewhere then threw him into a suffocatingly small room

"Welcome home, boy." Laughed his red faced uncle sadistically as he left shutting and Harry was pretty sure locking the door behind him.

"Welcome home...." Muttered Harry as he curled into a small ball in the corner of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter in any way.

Sorry it took so long to update but life has been so busy lately so it's hard to write but I'll do my best, I have so,e free time over the next five days and I'll attempt to work on my fics a bit

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry winced at every single sound that was made, still trapped I'm his small closet with no way of escape. He didn't know what time it was but it had felt like eternity to him, he always hated small spaces and yet he was forced to live in one for a huge portion of his life.

Harry stopped hearing noises after what seemed like hours on end and he listened closely, putting his ear up against the door and he figured it was night and they were all asleep or else they went out somewhere. Either situation would do, he could just run out and save himself!

Harry may be a Gryffindor but it still took a while for him to conjure up the courage to reach for the doorknob and twist, it was unlocked? Perhaps Vernon had forgotten to lock it? No.... That was too simple.... But if he had a chance he had to push all of his doubts to the side and take this chance.... With that Harry swung the door open and climbed out only to be greeted by Vernon's sick twisted smile and some things he hadn't seem for a long time....

Harry was about to be raped once more.

Harry was 4 years old when his very first sexual thing has happened to him. He didn't remember much of it aside from being pinned down by a male, someone Uncle Vernon had sold him to for the night, the worst pain he had ever experienced was that, he couldn't scream cause when he did it seemed the guy on top of him would just begin moving in and out harder and faster.... He remembers when he ejaculated inside of him, the rivers of that... Creamy liquid entering Harry's anus, it hurt, he was bleeding.... No one seemed to care though.  
That wasn't the only time, he had been sold several times, to different men, some were soft and some were plain brutal but neither of those things mattered, it was still all dirty and disgusting.... His last rape was about 2 weeks ago but it seemed a new rape was about to be coming in.

2 ⒽⓄⓊⓇⓈ ⓁⒶⓉⒺⓇ...

Harry laid beaten and bruised on the wooden floor, covered and surrounded by his own blood, Vernon, Petunia and Dudley had left about half an hour ago to go get ice cream since Dudley was whining about being tired after raping him along with Vernon. Harry needed to get out....

Slowly and hurtfully getting up he gathers in bloody clothes and puts them on and went to the kitchen, needing one final thing, a razor blade. He was done with life.... He only ever got hurt, he didn't even get to go to Hogwarts anymore..... So what was the point.

Slipping on his old dirty sneakers he walked out, no one was around anyways....

He walked and walked to he didn't know where until he found himself in the middle of the forest and there he decided to do it, he was going to kill himself then and there so bring the blade to his wrist he began to slowly slice it open.

*****Why Did You Save Me?*****

Jasper was running throughout the forest, he had just eaten, a big bear and frankly wanted to stay out for a bit longer, he had these odd feelings lately.... He kept seeing green eyes and a red lightning bolt that looked somewhat like a scar.

Jasper stopped dead in his tracks when he smelt human blood close to him and made his way over there, and saw a boy a bloody mess with... His own blood? Some from a few hours ago some seemed more new and fresh from the body and the smell was positively delicious yet.... He had no desire to drink it... Something in his head was screaming at him to go over there and protect this young looking boy with his life and he didn't understand why.

Jasper examined the boy for a minute before noticing the male pull out what looked like a razor blade and press it to his wrist and he could smell more blood which made him see red so taking a step out from behind the tree he strode over to the boy and kneeled down behind him and placed his left hand on the males left shoulder (which the boy flinched to which for some reason made him want to cry out) and his right hand moved swiftly and plucked the blade out from the males fingers

"Don't... Come with me... Now.... My father is a doctor..."

With that he scooped the much smaller boy into his arms who gave a small gasp and starred at him with such large, beautiful, green eyes, like the ones he had been seeing but much more spectacular, yet they seemed so sad and he wanted to run away with this boy and his instincts were telling him to do just that, to run and shield him from everyone else in the world so he would he his and his alone and so no one could cut him but that blade cut deep.... He needed to get this boy to Carlisle now so he wouldn't bleed to death and he used his empathic abilities to put the boy to sleep.

"I'll keep you safe..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick chapter to get up, hopefully I can start posting more soon but school takes up a lot of time

Young Harry groaned in pain slightly, his whole body feeling sore all over and he felt weak, so very weak. He slowly tried to opened his eyes but hissed and cursed in Parseltongue softly as he quickly closed his eyes right back up, the light was too blinding for him right now but he refused, he needed to get up, he didn't know where he was and he was scared.

He tried to sit up but feel right back down, his wrists in pain and stung at the forced his was putting on them causing him to softly cry out in pain that's when the memories cameack, about what happened, the rape, the beating, the razor blade and the voice... The handsome voice...

He attempted again to sit up without using his wrists and instead used his elbows which took him a minute from the state of his body but he eventually made it up and opened his eyes to meet a blue if a room with blobs everywhere, that's when he realized he didn't have his glasses on though it wouldn't have been much better, he has hated the same prescription since he was 5 and the Dursleys always refused to get him new ones which made chores and such always much more hard causing him to mess up easily which means more beatings for him!

He slowly crept out of his bed and almost fell to the ground, his legs seemed to be made out of jelly, they were wobbly and weak so it made walking across the room so much harder than it already was but he slowly but eventually reached the door and had to pat around for the know for a few minutes till he found the knob and grasped it and twisted and freaked it opened but silently screamed and jumped back in terror as he could just make out the shape of another person causing him to whimper in pain at the crash on the floor and the pressure it caused

He hears a slight chuckle "Don't need to be so frightened, I'm not hear to hurt you. I thought I heard movement up hear so I came to check up on you." Said a voice before he felt his glasses slide on his face so he could just barely make out the features of the man, fuzzy light blonde hair and golden eyes "My name is Carlisle Cullen, I'm a doctor and have been healing your wounds ever since Saturday."

Three days ago? How long had he been out? Where exactly was he? Was he about to get brutally raped like always? All of a sudden he felt the arms pick him up bridal style and felt himself be set on a cushiony bed, where he had most likely of had been laying when he got up. He felt his hand get gently grabbed, though unharming Harry couldn't help but jerk his hand back "I'm not going to hurt you... I need to check your cuts, there shouldn't be a problem though you never know." The man said

Slowly Harry gave his arm to the man to had said to be Carlisle and felt bandages unwrap from around his wrist "You're fortunate, my boy. My son, Jasper, had found you yesterday and you didn't have appeared to have cut very deep yet." Jasper? The man that spoke to him? After a few minutes of neither of them speaking he once again felt bandages being wrapped around his wrists.

"All better, I'll have to check up on them again later. How are your eyes? I did some research on hospital files and the last time you had gotten a new prescription seemed to be a while ago, Harry Potter your name is? You also don't have any times you've been to the hospital aside from when you were born, James and Lily Potter and you are being taken care of your aunt and uncle Vernon and Petunia Dursley, is this all correct?" Carlisle asked Harry

Harry didn't really want to talk, he was done talking, he only ever got himself and others hurt so he just simply nodded his head "Everything I just said is true?" Harry nodded again trying to focus a bit better on the man but with his poor eyesight and eyes in general he still couldn't make out any actual features.

Carlisle drew out a sigh of fake air since he had the inability to breath, he had checked the boy over too, on his back, arms and legs, for any signs of any more self harm but when he had found was much more worse, he had found whip lashes, cuts and bruises, this boy was so pale and small, when he read over this boy's file he was surprised he was twelve, from his size he looked about 3 to 5 years younger, he couldn't also smell disgusting scents on him though he couldn't exactly say whether it was rape or if he went sleeping around, he has heard of some cases will people will sleep around to try and get more attention brought to themselves and make themselves feel better.

"You must be staving, you've been out for about three days. My wife, Esme, is working on some food for you right now, nothing too much since I don't think you would be able to handle it so some home made chicken noodle soup with tea is what she was making, is that alright?" Harry hadn't realized it but just as he heard the word food his stomach grumbled in hunger causing him to put his hand over it and look down at it then back up at the man and slowly nod, his mouth filling up with drool at the thought of food.

Jasper was out hunting, he had been by the Boy's side the past three days refusing to leave it at all. He didn't know what it was but he also had a mate's instinct for the boy which was basically impossible, his mate was Alice, she had said so, though for some reason he never had felt as strongly affectionate towards her as he already was towards this boy.

Jasper couldn't help but worry constantly, he had been so off focus he could only get a rabbit so far, he wondered if that boy who Carlisle had said his name to be Harry was awake yet or what if he had died? Jasper felt a crushing sensation in his body after he even thought of it, even in thought he couldn't handle it, he couldn't imagine how painful it would be for it to actually happen, he would probably beg for someone, anyone to chop of his head and set his body burning.

Not being able to really catch anything else, Jasper ended up just turning and just trying to get back to the house miles away from him which could actually take up to a while for him considering how he had hardly eaten, if he saw a deer or anything on the way back he would try to catch that.

Harry inhaled the delicious aroma of the soup and soft yet wonderful smell of the tea that mixed in with it, that sat on his lap on a tray, though he didn't understand why these people were so nice to him, he was horrible, everyone thought so, he was already waiting for the moment when these people would drop him on the curb like everyone else did.

Harry couldn't help but wonder what the Durleys though about him being gone, they probably didn't care aside from the fact they would have to get rid of his stuff, they were probably having a party to celebrate thinking he was dead, probably hoping he had had a very slow, excruciatingly death.

He slowly ate the food, he wasn't really in the mood to eat by the time the food had gotten to him but the first taste of the soup was so delicious made him have to eat, it was amazing! These people were very lucky to have such an amazing cook, though he felt bad for already forgetting the name of the woman that had made this.

He finished everything within minutes and drank all the broth from the bowl and he heard a chuckle from the door "I take it the cooking is to your liking." He heard the doctor say. His face heated up in embarrassment "That's good, I have made some appointments for you, for your eyes and I'm putting you on some medication." Harry shook his head instantly, "Harry, I know about the abuse and I'm working on the Dursleys put into prison for the trauma they had caused, and if it's alright I would like to adopt you as my son." Harry's eyes widened in delight, hoping this wasn't some cruel joke Harry nodded his head eagerly and grinned, being taken away from the Dursleys and having a chance a chance of a somewhat more decent life, this had to be the best thing ever said to him.


	4. Chapter 4

Jasper finally got home after what seemed like hours though in reality it was only about forty five minutes which was still rather long for someone of his kind but he couldn't help it, he hadn't caught more than several small animals and one deer which didn't satisfy up his insane blood cravings and it was even harder to control it when he could smell some campers near by and one of them cut themselves but he knew if he went back with crimson eyes it would be pretty bad since he would be right back where he started not to mention if that little boy was there and saw his eyes like that he'd probably be terrified of him and he didn't want that.

He walked in the front door and instantly was attacked into a hug by a small feminine body which was none other than Alice and he was reluctantly to return the hug back to her, all he could manage was a small one arm hug to give to her, not that she noticed. She quickly let to and gave him a quick peck on his lips, grabbed his hand and pulled him into the kitchen where everyone aside from Carlisle and that boy were.

Alice practically pulled him onto the chair next to her and he was too weak in hunger too fight it, he still remembered the beautiful scent of that boy's blood but continued not to desire it even with his hunger levels, the only urge he had for it was to put his own venom into it and watch as he turned into a beautiful young vampire though he quickly snapped out of those thoughts when he had realize that Carlisle had returned to the room and was staring at him along with everyone else.

"What?" He asked, trying to keep his voice out of a growl as he stared up at Carlisle, he knew he shouldn't be mad at his father for taking care of the boy but he couldn't feel jealous over that fact that it should be HIM taking care of the boy and not Carlisle, the boy was his and his alone and honestly he couldn't care less that Edward was staring at him with a semi surprised look on his face 'fuck off, Edward.' He thought, his now dark eyes still staring at Carlisle but he knew that Edward had nodded and looked away.

Carlisle was just as surprised as everyone else as someone he considered as a son was talking to him like that, but like the rest of them- counting out Edward since he was figuring some pieces of it from Jasper's mind -he wasn't aware of what just yet Harry was to Jasper just yet, "Since you weren't here when I said the news I'm going to say that we're going to adopt Harry."

Harry was meanwhile upstairs, he was now able to walk again without feeling pain in his legs and always about to collapse, though he never went out of his room, he was too scared and there was a bathroom attached to his room making it a ton times easier, he had only met Carlisle and that boy.. Jasper his name was, right? Oh and Esme though they didn't really talk that much but for the time they did talk he already knew he really liked her and she hoped that she really liked him.

Even though it was now his fourth day here, but he had only spent part of yesterday and so far today awake he still hadn't said a word and since he knew Carlisle wanted to respect that he even got him a book of sign language just in case and he did plan to use it since he still did not want to speak, he didn't have anything against them but he did have something against himself, definitely.

Harry laid down in the bed, legs hanging of the side as he sighed, he wondered what happened to the person who had saved him, Jasper.. Why hadn't he come to see him yet? Did he not like him? He guessed that was a no, he couldn't understand why anyone would want to, he also didn't understand why someone would want to take him out of all people in.

Back to Jasper again he was shocked at hearing the news of this boy.. Harry... Was moving in with them, he was in a mixture of emotion, in joy that Harry would be living with them.. With him but he hated the fact that that means that he wouldn't be the only one around Harry, Harry was his and his alone. Harry. Was. His. Not Carlisle's, none of theirs, that was the person made just for him and he'd be damned if they thought that they were going to take him away so instead of saying anything else and despite his weakened strength within seconds he was outside Harry's door though he was being followed.

"Jasper, don't." He heard Edward's voice behind him. "You're obviously weak right now, let's go hunting, you didn't seem to get much, I'll help you get something.," he kept his voice low so Harry wouldn't be able to hear them outside and hoped that Jasper would know to do that too which he did.

"I don't need you're help, leave me alone and go see that 'precious' little cunt of yours, Bella. Let's face it, she isn't even your mate, she's your singer, you aren't attracted to her, you're attracted to her blood." He growled, looking back at Edward, Edward was of course shocked at what he had said, he knew Jasper wasn't Bella's biggest fan but still, that gave him no reason to say something like that. "Don't talk about her like that!" He yelled out in a whisper "then don't keep me away from Harry." He said, voice dry and uncaring which wasn't usually like him and with that Jasper entered the room to see a boy now sitting up on the bed, staring down at the floor.

Harry didn't even notice when someone had entered the room, he was too deep into thought at this point, like what was to happen now? Would he ever see Hogwarts again? His friends? He could go without seeing professor Snape again, the man hated him. Though when he saw someone walk up to him, he snapped his head up to look up and over at a honey blonde male, who he had never seen before, he noted the near to black eyes and the paleness of skin like it was with everyone else in the house and also like everyone else he had seen he was.. Beautiful, more so than the others. "Hello Harry, I'm Jasper." The man finally spoke and Harry smiled up at him, he had finally come to see him.


	5. VOTE NOW!!!

Okay, okay, sorry that I haven't posted a chapter in a while. Kind of.   
I posted chapter five a while back but took it down the following night for a few reasons.  
It was fucked up.  
I want both to go down a road where Harry is treated kindly by Jasper but also I want Jasper to go a bit insane from the feelings he has for Harry so I want to ask all of you  
Which would you prefer?

A story where it's cute and fluffy or one that it dark and possessive?

I'm going to say right here it'll be easier for me to update if it's dark and possessive since that shit goes through my mind (and I would already have the next chapter done.) but if you want cute and fluffy I'll do my best to supply it.

This will go on till February 17th and if no one replies I'll wait till one replies or else go my own path with dark and possessive, if say an equal amount numbers up with the same amount of people with opposite answers I'll decide myself or wait for one more person.

That'll be all.  
Thank you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Say Cute for Cute and Fluffy  
> Or  
> Dark for Dark and Possessive.  
> Vote please.


	7. Sorry

I'm sorry for being gone for so long, I've been distracted and my muse hasn't been working properly. I also have been going through a rough time and a bunch of shit has been happening.  
I'm trying my best to get a new chapter up and start running this again but I don't want to give some half-assed forced thing up and want to give at least some quality to you guys.  
I'm doing my best and hopefully soon we'll be seeing a new chapter up.  
See you until then :)


	8. Chapter 8

Okay I'm just here to say from here on out this fanfic will be on official hiatus but it will be back on track sooner or later, I'm looking at December as latest or the end of October as earliest.

Here is what I'm planning on doing.  
I'm going to restart this story but it will remain the same but first I want to actually write the plot down, where it's going to go and how it's going to end down.  
I want to make sure there's a good amount of drama and yet there's peaceful moments.  
I want there to be a good mixture of both DARK and CUTE in it between the pair and I just want to figure it all out before I start writing as starting and just 'going with the flow' could result in a messy and uninteresting fic.

Just wanted to give a heads up.

-ZeSinisterBunny


End file.
